The Titan war
by Julius Contrapsky
Summary: second Chapter is up. Now, Vicious does something that sets off a horrible chain of events in the titan war.
1. Prologue

Trailer for titan war...::enters a platypus, holding up a sign::  
  
{ k, looky here, im the mascot, got that? obviously, the author doesn't wi- -} ::erases sign and writes for a while:: {wish to be sued, so im going to be the disclaimer. okay here goees...}  
  
leaves for awhile. he comes back dragging a large sign. with much effort, he raises it into the air  
  
{disclaimer: i do not own any rights to cowboy bebop (but i wish i could!), or it's characters. characters such as spike, vicious, gren, and vincent are owned by sunrise, bandai entertainment and shinchiro watanabe. got that? good.} ::the large sign falls on the platypus. a paw/ fin thingy sticks out and gices the victory sign::  
  
The year: 2067  
  
a commonwealth of saturn moons had disagreed to sign a decree to farther expand upon economic stabilization. the downfall of Callisto's economy had resulted in a rescession. for reasons unknown, IO, Ganymede, And venus had declared war upon saturn's moons. mars had later joined agaist saturn, and a full scale attack soon followed... on the planet titan. with around thirty million inhabitants, (minus those who took off, terrified) titan got ready for the worst. that's where it starts...  
  
two figures in the distant walk, air, blowing sand in every direction.   
  
TWO FIGHTERS ON THE RUN FROM TWO ARMIES  
  
a band of soldiers run in the sand, vincent is seen at the far end, clutching tightly a locket, containing electra's picture in it.  
  
ONE WHOLE PLANET, SEARCHING FOR THEM  
  
a deep valley filled with two opposing armies, made up of large quantities of soldiers rush at each other.  
  
ONE MAN WHO SAW TOO MUCH. ONE WOMAN WITH THE ONLY WAY OUT OF THERE  
  
Orious and fiona climbed down the deep trench. gunfire behind them. suddenly, the rock that orious's hand is clutching, gives way, hurtling him into the darkness below.  
  
ONE MAN, WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO STRIKE  
  
two men walk in the sand, veils covering their faces. a gust of wind blows the veils sideways, showing their faces. Vicious and gren.  
  
AND A SOLAR SYSTEM FULL OF BOUNTY HUNTERS.  
  
around 20 personal ships fly low to the ground. an ariel dogfight seems to be happening. two distinct ships are seen in the fray. The Swordfish, and the hammerhead.  
  
THE TITAN WAR  
  
::a bandaged platypus limps in holding a reasonable sized sign::  
  
{ ok, i need some input if you like the trailer. this is gonna be my second action story. my first was a failed attempt, and i didn't write for three months... flames are welcome.} ::he throws the sign into the backround and gets another sign::  
  
{the new characters, original to my story are Orious and FIona. the two people on the run from both forces. i hope you'll like the story. i only had the idea for it two days ago.} ::throws the sign away and picks up another one::   
  
{ i hope you like it. i'll try to have the first chapter by July 15th. no garantee's though}  
  
::Exit Platypus:: 


	2. Melee at Transport ship

{disclaimer: i don't own any of of the rights to cowboy bebop. it's all owned by shinchiro Watanabe and sunrise, bandai entertainment.. got it? get it? cool. please don't use this as a coaster. drinks get your computer wet.}  
  
Three months into the war  
  
A Martian battle transport hovered above the sandy winds of titan. Three minutes ago, the pilots had had to turn off the radar system, in order to make sure they don't get destroyed during the oncoming sandstorm.  
  
The pilot, Deliran, lowered the transport to the ground. "Ok everyone, we're going to feel a shaky jolt in just a second, please hold on." Three seconds passed before the half of the 200 soldiers in the back fell to their feet.   
  
Gren picked himself up and looked around. Vicious was nowhere to be seen. He had met vicious in the first battle he ever fought. Now it looked like they were inseperable. Alot of men groaned as they picked themselves up. Gren spotted a calmed man sitting about ten feet away. he walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"So Vicious, you got a girl back home?" Vicious's eyes widened. Gren could barely spot the anger in his eyes.Vicious closed his eyes slowly.  
  
"I HAD a girlfriend... but now she's dead to me. Just like him." Gren looked at his friend. A sense of pity was overtaking him. He couldn'y let Vicious see. he would only seeth in anger. sorry, i shouldn't have asked." Vicious smirked. "why not let natural curiosity take it's course? It could lead only to two roads. One is your prospeirity, and the other is death. Never be afriad to go down those roads, blindfolded..."   
  
Gren tried to avoid looking at him. The light from outside darkened until it was pitchblack inside. The reserved lights went on and everyone was boringly trying to make conversation. The sandstrom was obviously large, considering that it had blackened the Titan sky.  
  
Suddenly the transport lurched forward. Deliran checked the fuel count. It was suprisingly low, compared to what it was ten minutes ago. He called over to his copilot. " xyphenos, check the fuel camera." Xyphenos looked at him with confusion.   
  
"It's complety dark out there! You won't see anything!" Deliran clenched his teeth. "Do as i say or else..." Xyphenos, with a mind of doubt, turned on the fuel camera. Two shadowy figure could be seen through the camera view. "Strange... did you call anyone out there?" Xyphenos had a look of curiousity on his face. Derilan flicked on the radar screen. It would be ten more minutes until he got a clear reading. "Xyphenos, send three men out there. let's see what's going on." Xyphenos hesitated and got up. "Ok, just don't fuck up the radar while im gone." His copilot went back to find three suitable men to go into the harsh sandstorm.   
  
Gren watched as Xyphenos surveyed the men. Once he raised his arms up, everyone became silent. "I need three of you men to go outside. Two Recons, One Private. anyone up for it?" With the soldiers being cooped up in there, most had raised their hands. Vicious looked away, arms crossed. Gren looked outside. "You'd have to be insane to go out now."  
  
Xyphenos thought of slimming down the possibilities. "also, if outside, and a rock cracks your helmet, so much sand will end up in your face that it will more or less suffocate you." A well portioned amount of hands shot down. Vicious chuckled. quite suddenly, he stood up. "I'll go... and he's coming with me." He grabbed Gren by the collar of his shirt.   
  
Xyphenos smiled. "Ok then, that leaves one more person. howabout...." One man stood up, even though he acted couragous, he could barely stand without his knee's shaking...   
  
"Eh... I - I'll go!" He smiled timidly. Xyphenos grinned. "Ok, then. you three, tell me your names... and your ranks..." He raised a clipboard to write down their names. Vicious came first. "Vicious. First Class Officer, Recon, Special Ops, sir." Xyphenos took a minute to write down some notes. then he walked to Gren. "and you are?" Gren stiffled a laugh when the timid man next to him blurted out. "UMM.. Orious, third class private, SIR!" Everyone in the area chuckled. Xyphenos shook his head and sighed. "I was talking to him..." He poked at Grens chest with a pen. Orious Laughed nervously.  
  
"So sorry! Umm please continue!!" Xyphenos looked at Gren. "Name and rank soldier?" Gren straightened himself. "Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener, First class Officer, Recon, Special Ops, sir." Xyphenos took a minute to write down some notes " He looked up. "don't you have a shorter name son?" Gren Chuckled. "yeah, Gren just works fine." Xyphenos turned around and walked away. After he was ten feet away from them, he called out. "Ok, follow me. time to suit up."  
  
After three minutes, Vicious, Gren, And Orious stepped out to the darkened sandy world. All three of them were holding semi automatic military styled machine guns. Vicious walked with no worries to the fuel chambers, the only door to get in, being on the outside. Gren and Orious straddled behind.   
  
Back in the Transport, at the cockpuit, Deliran'e eyes widened from the radar screen. It showed them surrounded by Saturn forces. "SHIT!" Xyphenos had just came in when Deliran exclaimed this. Deliran clutched the PA system. "All men, ready for battle!" Once Xyphenos looked at radar screen, His eyes widened. Deliran continued to yell into the PA. "SURPRISE ATTACK! SURPRISE ATTACK!!"  
  
Every able man started to suit up. outside, Vicious, Gren and Orious had no clue as to what was happening. Quite suddenly, the area in front of vicious exploded. "Get down!" He barked. Gren and Orious dropped to the ground. vicious switched on his heat sensors... at once he looked at his surroundings. "holy shit... Gren! Orious! turn on your heat sensors and take the safety on the guns off!" As soon as gren and Orious turned them on, horrified gasps filled the helmets. The clicking of the semi's were heard. Vicious looked around them. "shit, i don't know how we can get out of this one!  
  
Gren looked behind him. around thrity suited soldiers seemed to coming theyr way. Gren knew one by his distinctive voice. "Are you alright" Gren smiled "Yeah Xyphenos. but i tell you, we should get the hell out of here." Xyphenos shook his head. "Even if we try, we can't. they depleted all of our fuel. The best thing to do is go back in the ship and wait for reinforcements, or fight them. Vicious, you ok?"   
  
Suddenly, three soldiers behind Xyphenos dropped. Xyphenos Crouched down and started barking commands "Crap! open fire! now! now!" Around a dozen men started firing at the heat figures fifty meters away.   
  
Vicious grabbed his machine gun and ran forward, to the saturn forces. Quite suddenly, a projectile zoomed by him. He dropped to the ground and heard the loud explosion that was behind him. "crap" he said to himself, "They have grenade launchers." Then he noticed a heat figure was slowly making his way to him. once he stood a foot away from vicious's unmoving body, His gun pointed at Vicious's head, Vicious's hand shot out and the gun he was grasping, had made it's mark on the figure's groin. the man fell to the ground, unable to make any noise. Vicious crawled right next to him and pointed his gun straight to the man's helmet visor. "Fool..."   
  
Gren was unable to see what happened to Vicious. He had the upper body of a man on top of him. The soldiers legs were scattered ten feet away.. The explosion from the grenade killed five men, and left seven injured. The man on top of him was still alive, but was talking really fast. "god, why, whathaveieverdonetodeservethis?!?" he started breaking out into hysterical sobs. Gren, in shock pushed the torso off of him and crawled away into Orious, who stared at a body with it's left side gone.  
  
Screams from the radios filled their helmets. Xyphenos, grabbed a man and was dragging him to the fuel chamber. his leg was missing and the sand that was stinging the stump didn't help. the other abled men grabbed the other injured and started dragging them to the Fuel chambers. Gren ran to the door and opened it. He held it open as the first man entered. Suddenly the man dropped to the floor, a gunshot echoing through out the chamber. Gren grabbed his Machine gun and started to go in. Xyphenos grabbed him. "no, we need something else. a machine gun can destroy the fuel cells..." he handed Gren a pistol. "make for a clean shot"  
  
Gren entered the darken fuel chambers and turned on his night vision. one man was hiding behind a fuel cell and the other was in plain view. Gren shot the man right through his chest, hich somehow came as a signal for the other man to open fire. Gren dropped to his knee's and rolled to the side suddenly, the whole Transport shook. an explosion coming from the man's way blew him right to where gren was. Gren raised his gun and shot straight through the man's visor, stopping him in mid air. He then heard Xyphenos on the radio.   
  
"Gren, get the hell out of there, they're launching an attack, we're sending out every soldier. we need you, now!" gren frisked the dead man for extra Mags and then went to the one clutching his chest. he grabbed the man's sig suer and headed out to the sandstorm.  
  
Once he got out, his heat sensor was going beserk. all the men from inside were fighting, Explosions were coming from everywhere. right above him, an explosion dented the area. it's impact knocked gren to his knees. before he could get up, a stray bullet shot into his right shoulder. "ARG!" he crawled back into the fuel chamber and hid behind a fuel cell.   
  
Xyphenos couldn't see a thing that was happening. three dead men had just plopped themselves on top of him. he saw gren come out for second and then retreat back inside, clutching his shoulder. Then, with all his might, he pushed the bodies off of him and ran towards the fuel chamber. he saw five men shivering, but uninjured. "what the hell are you doing?!? get out there!" the men hesitated and made their way out, all except for one. with a smug voice, Xyphenos heard from this man"who says you canorder me around" the man raised up his gun, before his eyes went wide. a bullet hole had found it's way into his chest. the man dropped to the ground, and gren stood behind him.   
  
Xyphenos smiled and beckoned gren to follow him. "come on, i'll get you where not that many soldiers have been." with that, he kicked open a vent that was in the wall. from behind him, a familiar voice called out. "can i come also?" Vicious and Orious stood behind them, Orious sporting a large slash in his right arm, and Vicious with a peice of glass impaled to his right knee.   
  
Xyphenos smiled and walked to vicious and crouched at his knee. He grabbed the glass and jerked it out quickly, so there was less pain. Vicious barely twitched.   
  
Xyphenos beckoned them to follow him into the vent.  
  
{ok, so that's my first chapter! so what did you think... not bad? real bad? this is pretty much my best work yet... kinda gruesome actually.... hmmm...} 


	3. The Escape

ok, well, im glad i got. ::stops and thinks for awhile. then counts on fingers:: two reviews, and that you liked my story.. alrighty, to the fanfic! ::does a majestic pose::  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own cowboy bebop. if i did, there would be no need for this disclaimer... maybe there would be, so i could brag on about me owning cowboy bebop. it goes something like this. "who owns cowboy bebop? ::points to himself:: me? WHY YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA" and i would laugh maniacly. but i don't own it...::goes off to cry:: PS: see if you can spot the cameo!  
  
Year: 2068  
  
Area: Callisto  
  
City: Blue Crow  
  
Spike put a cigarette into his mouth as he watched the snow drift to the ground. he had escaped mars, only to find himself sitting in a bar, with julia gone from him forever. he looked at the television screen and sighed. it showed a battle transport, with the hull dug into the sand. bodies were half buried in the sand, faces with terror. some reporter was on the scene.  
  
"well, it looks as if these men had no hope. after only seven remaining alive out of two hundred, you also would be feeling glad that you were spared." she pointed the microphone to a man with a veil on his face. "and sir, exactly how do you feel that your breathing? I know some of your friends were probably deceased in this onslaught." The man pulled back his veil. spike let out a large gasp.  
  
"hmmm i feel.... peachy, just peachy... as i cowered away, my comrades were all exterminated by these Titan barbarians. if i could, i would hunt down every last one of them." Vicious smiled cruelly. "but i have my friends here to help me get through." he pointed to Gren, Xyphenos, And Orious. the reporter looked at them for awhile. "hmm, and it's amazing that you all still have your limbs." the blonde haired vixen of a reporter turned to the screen. " and here is a tragic loss for the martian armies. My name is Judy, back to you Alfred." a Mexican man appeared on the screen and started talking about him and the reporter Judy taking new jobs as hosts for a some show.  
  
Spike's drink was trembling in his hand. It was time. the bruises still showed on his body as a painful reminder of what he had to do. Now was the time to make himself known. he walked out into the drifting snow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Planet: Titan  
  
Area: Militant Sector 2-34  
  
Orious looked at the mirror. his body was still shaking from the battle. his brown hair and the rings around his brown eyes made it seem as if he hasn't slept in days. sure he had a trim body, but it's what god gave him, a body so he could run quickly in cowardice. the remorse for not fighting with his fellow friends started at his stomach again. the meories of what happened inside the vent was still in his mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xyphenos was crawling down a area marked by light blue lights. it seemed as if he knew where hewas going, because after twenty minutes of jumping down, climbing up and just plain crawling, they arrived to another vent. he kicked the vent out and looked around hiim. Orious looked around, seeing that the room had no doors, but a pack of medical supplies and a crate of food to last them two days. the room shook as another bomb exploded. Xyphenos grabbed a box full of C-4's and gave them to Vicious. "Take Orious and set these in the sand outside. Xyphenos gave a look to Vicious, subtly telling him to make sure it was Orious that pressed the button.  
  
Vicious crawled through the labrinth, orious right behind him. holding a sack of C-4s, Vicious had little time to waste. he knew what Xyphenos had in mind. end the battle, have them survive, and they would become hero's. they went out into the gufire, motars exploding against the ship and in the air. the heat sensors on their visors showed that the battle had taken it's toll on many lives. Vicious grabbed Orious by the shoulder. "look, right now, im gonna plant these bombs at certain points in the sand, when i come back, jump inside and press the button. got that?" Orious nodded and grabbed the little remote detonater. his hands started trembling.  
  
Vicious ran out into the battlefield, his semi in one hand, and the sack of C-4s in the other. a titan was coming straight for him, so Vicious raised his hand and shot without thinking. the man's head flew off his shoulders. vicious grabbed the twitching body and smiled sickly. he stuck a C-4 into the man's neck and ran off to find another place. suddenly his visor chipped as a rock flew at full speed to it. the heat sensor glitched and went away, leaving Vicious with a cracked up sight. he felt for the nearest person and shot them into the stomach. the man fell tothe floor, wondering what was happening to him.  
  
Vicious crawled to the man. he grabbed the man's helmet and tugged it off. he heard the man start screaming untuil the sand filled his mouth. in three seconds, the man's head was buried into the sand. Vicious took a deep breath and quickly took off his helmet. he threw it to the side and felt around for the new helmet. Vicious grabbed the new helmet. quite suddenly, he opened his mouth to gasp for air as a jagged rock slashed his cheek and shoulder. he started to cough as sand entered his lungs. quickly as he could, he put the helmet on and laid onto the ground. everything started to black out. he didn't think this much sand got into his body... but at that moment, everything seemed so far away...  
  
Orious was anxiously awaiting Vicious's return. it had been half an hour since Vicious first left. now he didn't know what to do. xyphenos's voice had came in the radio just then "what's taking you so long?!? it should have been done by now!" Orious was frightened of the prospect of him telling them tht vicious was dead. then another voice came throught the transmitter. "look, i just got stalled, im good to go though, Orious, get inside, i'll be there shortly. this titan soldier is on my tail." Orious went inside, taking no notice of what was happening in front of him  
  
Vicious turned around and grabbed his semi. the titans shot it out of his hand. vicious fell to the sandy floor. he grabbed the man's leg and jerked it forward, causing the man to fsll. Vicious grabbed a machete and brought it upon the man's neck. "disgusting little fool" the blood seeped out of the man as if water from a fountain.  
  
Vicious entered the Fuel chambers. Orious had already gone to the secret room. suddenly, a huge blast knocked Vicious off of his feet. Orious had pressed the button. it was one of the most strangest things vicious ever heard. after the blast, the only noise was that of the howling wind. Vicious looked outside. the titan forces were retreating and the Martian forces were... they were all dead. except for those who were in shock of what happened. but the sand had buried them alive in mere seconds. Vicious sat down, panting heavily. quickly he took off his helmet and started throwing up a gooey substance mixed with sand. feeling weak, he fell to the floor and awaited for the reinforcements to come.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------end flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vicious looked at Xyphenos. he knew what they would have to say. all the blame would go to Orious. a evil smile crept onto Xyphenos's lips. his dark brown hair and hazy grey eyes told that this man was distant. they were going to stand trial, and since he and vicious had been in the same syndicate, he knew how to communicate with him. they entered the room. a comitee of high rankings were seated on a high platform, looking down at the men. the smiles quickly left Vicious and Xyphenos. Gren couldn't testify, on account that he had inhaled so much sand, even more then Vicious.  
  
Two hours passed by before Orious stood trial. something in his stomach told him to run. viciouws passed by, smirking at Orious. Orious knew then that he should run. But with guards all around him, it was more or less, impossible. then a gaurd beckoned him to come.  
  
Orious walked into the room. A Court Marshal stood above him, looking as mundane as she could. a tag above her left pocket gave her name away. Arinia Watershot. she was in her twenties, her shoulder length dirty blonde hair gave her a understanding look. it shaped her face well. with her round brown eyes. she was nimble, and looked as if she knew how to protect herself.  
  
A man loomed himself over Orious. " soldier, why did you do it?" Orious looked up, a little flare of anger rising in him from Vicious's little smirk. "Do what?" the man sighed and put his hands to his face. "why do you deny even doing it? vicious gave enough information to us to lead it to you. you have no use arguing, it won't work. all of us, before you came here, unaminously voted that you were to be sent to pluto."   
  
Before Orious knew what happened, a soldier tazed him from behind and cuffed him. suddenly, he was jerked to his feet and dragged outside, where the winds were hitting up to 30 miles per hour, the Gaurd jerked him to a small Prisoner transport, big enough for seven people. The pilot went into the monopod up front and started the checkup. As the engines revved, Orious looked around timidly. Four guards were looking straight at him with eyes full of Hatred. Orious could do nothing but wonder why. the ship left the ground and made it's way to the Prison Transport, big enough to hold at least 1,000 prisoners.  
  
It had been a god twenty minutes in the three hour ride when it happened. the pilot in the Monopod told them to expect some chipped glass as they were passing the small sandstorm. Suddenly a Huge explosion to their right sent the vehicle veering to the right. the pilot turned around and shouted hoarsely.  
  
"titans! titans! hiding in trenches!" he was about to yell something else, but the monopod became sprayed with blood as a small missle impaled him through the head. the guards looked in terror and opened the back door. they all jumped out cept for one, who stood by Orious.   
  
"maybe now, you'll get what you deserve!" suddenly, the guards face became riddled with bullets, spraying blood all over Orious. a Mortar exploded underneath the ship, causing it to lean, as if a dog on it's hind-quarters. Orious tumbled out into the air. it was around twenty feet till he hit the ground.   
  
Suddenly, a stray bullet whizzed by his back, breaking the chain of the handcuffs. his hands flailed in front of him, and the ground came up fast. with a loud "OOMPH!", he hit the ground. above him, the ship exploded. A survivng guard came up to orious, a look of hatred in his face. his hands went around Orious's neck and started strangling. Orious did likewise and started choking him back.  
  
Orious had a face of determination. "what - hack- did i do wrong?" the guard looked angrily at him. "you kille-hack!- my brother when y-hack-ou blew them up! you kill-heck- everyone! your a wa-heck-r criminal!"   
  
Realisation hit Orious hard. The guard took this chance to throw Orious's head into the sand. quickly, the sand started to cover Orious's head. Orious's hands fumbled around, looking for something to femd himself with. his hand came upon a gun in the guards holster. he quickly took it out and shot the guard. the body plopped down on top of him. Orious olled the body off of him and looked around to find the two remaining guards.   
  
One was dead already, shot when he was falling through the air, and the other one was running back to the base. from a short distance, Orious heard the engines of the titan force coming to check on the bodies. Orious quickly grabbed a oxygen mask from the dead guard's side and dug into the sand. he strapped the airhole from it to his mouth and lay in the sand. In two minutes, his head was more or less covered in the sand, so was half his body. the titan forces gave a small glance at the bodies and considered them dead. (you must remeber, Orious is dripping in blood from the ship and the guard he just fought) two minutes later, Orious broke free of the sand. the titan forces all moved out, towards the base.  
  
He took all the survival packs from the dead guard and left him. his vengeance against Vicious and Xyphenos was to take plan as soon as he found some cover from the sand storm. he walked towards the east, not knowing what lay before him.  
  
(ok, what did you think of it? good? please review!) 


	4. Enter Fiona

{disclaimer is in the first page}  
  
{by the by, sorry for the long delay, my father deleted everything inside this computer, so, i had to start over again}  
  
Vicious, watched as the television, annoyance covering his face. the man on the TV stood in front of a Seige that had Happened just a day earlier. the reporter stood over a ship that had contained Orious, now with five dug up bodies. " Sources say that the carrier was Carrying a Group of martians and a convict with them. The convict has yet to be found, but the authorities are still searching. they left us with one note though, if the Convict is found, he is to be caught and held for Unreasonable Manslaughter."   
  
Vicious growled at the screen and threw a can at it. Vicious, wanting more as he put it, "fun" had told the titans the location of the base in which he, Gren, and Xyphenos were staying. they told him the attack would commence in Five days, at sunset. till then, it was all a waiting game to Vicious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the mechanical Arm had grabbed the glass too hard. Cracks started to show. Jet sighed as he looked at it. the barkeep, a Stout little man brought his tired eyes up to Jet. "be careful there, i don't want my mugs breaking." Jet smirked a bit. "sorry, i was just testing my new arm. the barkeep smiled warmly. "how did you get it?" jet's eyes turned away from the man. "from a career riddled with mistakes." the barkeep just chuckled. Jet looked up on the TV. some new show was on. It was called "Big Shot: for bounty Hunters."   
  
A man looking Like quite the Mexican appeared onscreen. "howdy Cowboys! there are 1,478 bounty hunters in the Sol solar System, How y'all doin?" he was soon joined with his cohost, a Voluptuous blonde in a skimpy cowgirl outfit.. Jet stared at the screen and smacked his Metallic hand on the counter, cracking it a bit. " that's it! i'll become a cowboy!!!" he got up from his seat and gave the barkeep a twenty woolongs. the barkeep looked into Jet's eyes. "so your going to be a bounty hunter?"   
  
Jet smirked and walked away. he yelled back to the little barkeep. "i wanna see how unpredictable my Future is!" the barkeep started to chuckle. then, all of a sudden, he laughed Obnoxiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
two days had passed, and Orious could not find his way to a small pit stop. his canister of water was just about empty, and he was almost blinded by all the sand flying into his eyes. after a five minute walk, he had collapsed, everything began to darken, as the sand quickly started to bury him. his breathing started to become shallower. it all seemed hopeless until he felt the collar of his suit being wrenched free. he opened his eyes a little to see a figure, totally covered in rags, so the sand wouldn't sting the skin. a voice came from behind the rag covering the mouth. Orious had soon learned it was a woman, but couldn't make out what she was saying, for all the sand stuck in his ear. Orious looked at her once more as darkness enshadowed his vision.  
  
area: Uninhabited Area  
  
Two hours later  
  
Orious awoke to the sound of a fire crackling. he looked up, to see the woman pouring water into a tin cup. "here", she said, "take this, it'll help." she extended her hand toward him. He took the tin cup and drank a large gulp. quickly, he gulped down the rest, not caring if he would choke. the woman just stared with indifference as he gulped it down. he stopped and looked at her. "sorry, i was dehydrated" she shook her head, signaling it was nothing. she looked at him and smiles as she stretched her hand out. "my name is fiona. whats yours?" Orious looked at her warm eyes. "it's Orious... I can't tell you anymore though..for security reasons.. security reasons for both of us." Fiona looked at him, her eyes had lost a bit of warmth. "your not a serial killer, are you?"   
  
Orious looked bemused. "No, not that i'm aware of. but.. lately, i have done things i regret" his eyes fell to the floor.. he looked around him, to see the dimly lit ship interior around him. his eyes spotted the shadows on the wall that weren't his or hers. "Ummm.... If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" Fiona took a sip of the water, and looked around the place. "Around twenty years ago, a major Lightning storm took place in this area. this was a transport that was obviously holding a device that the ISSP wouldn't tell. well, the ship made a wrong turn somewhere, and it ended up right on the side of the lightning storm. the exterior would probably have been sufficient enough for only minor damages. but the satellite images showed that it was inbetween two lightning storms.. those are the worst. it had crashed here, and since then, this area is off limits to everyone, including the army."   
  
Orious looked at her. "that...was..quite..a thourough explanation...." Fiona chuckled. :yeah, i took it in me to find out what happened..." her smile faded as she sighed "it took my fathers life... and my mother died at birth.. so... i dedicated my life on finding out why he died. what do you think it was?" Orious shrugged and looked at the shadows suddenly it hit him.. only once in history, had something like this happened. he looked at her, and her eyes stared at him in solemn agreement. "just like hiroshima.. it was a nuclear bomb. nearly destroyed all of the terraforming land plots."   
  
Orious looked at her, flabberghasted. "wha? how can that be? they lost the codes for all nuclear devices in the gate accident!" fiona shook her head. "think about it, once the gate accident happened, nothing really happened for an hour, and then it only took twenty four hours, and the world was in ruins. it hit mostly everywhere, detonating these sort of things.. Obviously, the army had to make sure the care of nuclear devices like these were kept underwrap! after people evacuated, the army started the transfer of the remaining few devices. they decided that Titan was a good place. obviously, they were mistaken when the goverment was forced to start terra-forming."  
  
Orious looked to the ground. "so your saying there's more warheads hidden on this moon?"  
  
Fiona nodded "and a small folly of the army was not to disarm the bombs. so any slight impact upon the bombs, half of this moon is decimated. the only thing i remeber is my father telling me he was going into the dark. so i suspect a large trench somewhere in this planet."  
  
silence fell upon the room. Orious looked at fiona. "so...your searching for the nuclear weapons?"   
  
"yes...and the truth..."  
  
As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the ground started to shake. Orious grabbed the walls, feeling a hideous warmth coming from it Fiona screamed as the interior lurched downwards. the quake seemed to make the place start to cave in. a peice of debris fell upon Fiona, causing her to be unable to move. Orious ran to her and pushed it off, only to find her leg cut open. he grabbed her and set her on his back. quickly, he ran to the hallway, leading to the door outside. he ripped off a peice of his shirt as the rumbling grew louder. quickly, he wrapped her leg around it and ran out. Fiona panting shook her head and pointed back inside. "we need the canteens and masks! otherwise, we won't survive a day out here!!"   
  
Orious set her down and hesitated before going back in. he ran to the room, right before the hall collapsed. the small dome shaped room kept on rumbling. he grabbed the mask and canteens. a small case full of pistols sat on the wall, so he ran and grabbed four 9mm Sig Suers and placed them in his pack.   
  
He then looked around him for an opening, a large vent was right on the other side, so he grabbed a glock and shot at the corners. as the vent door fell on the ground, he looked at the case and saw a handcannon. quickly, he grabbed it and some mags before he went inside the vent. he felt as th ground trembled violently beneath him. debris was falling everywhere as he ran in the narrow corrider, finally, he saw light coming from the other side if a vent door:: quickly, he grabbed the glock and shot at the vent corners, before kicking it down. he jumped out just as the whole ship collapsed.   
  
for ten minutes, he layed on the ground, shaking. he finally got up and made his way to Fiona, who was lighting a smoke. "what took you so long? i thought you died." Orious smiled as he plopped down next to her. they looked as the last of the ship sank into the sand.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the door to the convenience store opened as the theif ran out. His cohorts were all waiting in the getaway car. the man jumped in the car, and the driver stepped on the gas. he suddenly stepped on the brake. right in front of the car stood a man in a blue suit and wild greenish black hair. Spike jumped onto the hood of the car and peered down at them. the thug in the passenger seat brought out a glock and was about to open fire when Spike's foot exploded into the car and right into the thugs face. the three other thugs yelled in shock and got out of the car. before the driver could even turn away from the car, a quick sidekick to the face had him down. the thug with the money dropped the bag and fished his pockets for his gun. a second later, and a bullethole in his shoulder, he was on the ground. the last thug took this time to run, but being quite chubby, didn't get that far before Spike fired his net gun.   
  
thus the capture of spike's first bounty. and he felt quite accomplished. now he just had to make enough money for a ticket to Titan.  
  
{well, the end of my long processed chapter. sorry it took so long to write, i lost it for awhile. well. hope you liked it. now..time for ramen! WOO!!!!} 


End file.
